Paper Mario
Gameplay and stuff So like this game is a combination of Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi games. So it's a paper mario and luigi game :D! The background story Ok So over 9000 years ago, Michal Jackson was on a nice stroll through the forest with his best friend: Obama . And like they both fell in a ditch and into a cave and like inside was this epic dark power stuff THAT CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD BWAHAHAHA. So Michal Jackson and Obama planned on taking the world over together but sneeky MJ betrayed Obama and ate him or something. But he was to old and weird to take over the world so he put like a giant door to protect the force and scattered the 9 crystal keys around the world for his great great great great great great offspring to discover and then take over the world. The chapter before chapter 1 Ok so like Peach is strolling through the SAME park place or whatever (wow what a convinence!) and she finds something glowing in a bush (i wonder what that could be?!). So she finds one of the keys and goes to some weirdo old guy in the middle of the park and turns the cystal key thing into earings to make herself look less hidious. So then the next day Peach is crying in a corner and Mario & Mama Luigi come in fighting over a football and they're like "Omg where'd you get those earings?!?!??????!?!?!". So Peach shows them the same bush thing but meanwhile in another bush Michal Jackson Jr. llllllll and his crystal tracking crew, Ronald McDonald, Evil Guy, Malleo, and Bob Sagot were watching, And they have some crystal tracker thing Michal Jackson made. and they see that peach has the first crystal in two pieces on her ears and get ready to jump out and steal the earings :O! Chapter 1: The Michal Jackson Jr. Chase Then right when everybody had they're back turned Michal Jackson Jr. and his hobos atacked :O! They ran out and... well tried to grab the princess but they accidenly grabbed Daisy because they look identical, well THEN they grabbed Peach and pushed over Mario and ran! So then Mario and Mama Luigi began chasing after Michal Jackson and his crew and the real game FINALLY begins. It starts out playing like this overdramtic music (i mean like really! people taken the princess before it's not really a big deal.) and like you actually have to CONTROL the Mario?!?! so if your still playing you run through like abunch of different rooms and dodge atons of obsticales and stuff as you chase after the weirdo people. Then after like 20 rooms they realize your close and start throwing objects at you. For example Ronald Mc Donald throws cheeseburgers and fries, Evil Guy throws his mask and abunch of cheese cubes, and Malleo shoots lasers. After dodging those MJ sees your still chasing him and decides to send his minions (excluding Bob Saget because he tripped and died) to stop you from chasing him, begining the first battle. Battlinz style Paper Mario & Luigi has a part turn rpg (really pathetic gay) way of fighting. To sum it up it's like the other Mario & Luigi shames. 'Mario' Attacks Jump : (boring) Hammer : (also boring) Dance attack! : Mario Breaks out into an epic dance and like it turns into one of the dancing games with the arrows and stuff against the enemy and if Mario wins it's an automatic kill :D! Spaghetti : Mario Eats spaghetti and becomes super fat :D (does nothing really) Fire flower : Mario uses a fireflower to shoot a fire (obviously) and does 9999 damage Mario Kart!: Mario jumps on a car and runs everyone over Mario Kart Fail: It's just like the mario kart attack but Mario misses and hits luigi by accident Other crap 'Luigi' Attacks Jump : (boring) Hammer : (also boring) Dance attack! : Luigi Breaks out into an epic dance and like it turns into one of the dancing games with the arrows and stuff against the enemy and if Mario wins it's an automatic kill :D! Spaghetti : Luigi Eats spaghetti and becomes super fat :D (does nothing really) Fire flower : Luigi uses a fireflower to shoot a fire (obviously) and does 9999 damage Luigi Kart!: Luigi jumps on a car and runs everyone over Luigi Kart Fail: It's just like the luigi kart attack but Luigi misses and hits himself by accident Other crap ''' Mama Luigi ''' Attacks Football: Luigi throws a football (that he chisled himself) at the enemy (or Mario) doing OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! damage Yoshi!: Mama Luigi sends her son yoshi to fight his battles for him. (a really irresponsible move for a parent) I fell for hours: Mama luigi falls for hours and bores the enemies making them fall to sleep. Firey sumo: Mama Luigi gets faced with a firey sumo and dies. That's Mama Luigi to YOU: Mama Luigi says that's Mama Luigi to YOU *imput enemy's name* causing they're defense to go down by 3. He often uses the attack on Mario if he says "Luigi". HELLLLLLLPPPPPP Boss Battle As the first battle you fight two really retarded bosses (at the same time :O) Malleo Hp:9999 Attack:OVER 9000! Defense:9999 Attacks: Spaghetti! (9999),YOU WILL DIE! (9999) , Malleo Stare (0) Weegee Hp:9999 Attack:OVER 9000! Defense:9999 Attacks: Spaghetti! (9999),YOU WILL DIE! (9999) , Weegee Stare (9999) Evil Guy HP: Over 9000 Attack: Over 9000 Defense: Over 9000 Attacks: KAMEHAMEHA (9001), Cheese cube throw (-7)